


Rainy Day

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Rainy Day: A character cheers their partner up when times are getting them down.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by anonymous on Tumblr!

Kevin stared through the window, watching cars drive down the street. Today was a dark day for him, and he felt it was commendable he even got out of bed this morning. He didn't care much to think on the past, but today he couldn't help himself. Today was an anniversary, and not the kind one celebrates.

Kevin started as a steaming cup was placed on the windowsill in front of him. The cup was followed by Cecil, who sat on the sill next to it. "A penny for your thoughts?" Cecil asked.

"You don't want them," Kevin replied dejectedly. "And I couldn't pay anyone enough to take them away."

Cecil sighed softly. "Well, I'm staying right here regardless, so if you decide you're up for it—"

"Don't you have work tonight?" Kevin snapped. Cecil flinched at the harshness in Kevin's tone, and Kevin offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'm just really not in the mood right now."

"To answer your question, I do have work, but I'm sure the station would be fine without me for a day. I think you might need me a bit more than they do right now."

"Station Management will probably eat you, y'know."

"Oh, I'll be fine. They're nothing I can't handle if I have to."

Kevin's eyes widened. "You'd really risk angering Station Management for _me_?"

"Of course, Kevin. You're pretty important to me, y'know."

"Oh..." Kevin looked away. It wasn't that he didn't believe Cecil, he just wasn't sure he could stand being cared for so openly right now. On the one hand, he knew nothing was going to get better if he kept internalizing things. Cecil and Carlos had taught him that a while back. On the other hand, talking about his issues was something he always struggled to do. Strex had taught him not to express emotions other than joy, and that you had to repress anything else if it came up. He wasn't sure he'd ever unlearn that.

"What's bothering you, sunflower?" Cecil asked. Kevin perked up for a moment at his pet name; it was his favourite.

Kevin gave a resigned sigh. He supposed it couldn't hurt to give talking things out a shot. "A few years ago today, Strex took over Desert Bluffs. I never really felt like this on the anniversary before; Strex always kept our emotions in check. They took away any memories they didn't agree with, and I'd rather not talk about how. Going so long without any of their influence, though, it's all come back to me."

"Oh Kevin, I'm—" Cecil started, but Kevin quickly interrupted him.

"It wasn't a good day. It wasn't the victory they made it out to be. They sold their history to us in bright orange pills we were required to take. The way they tell it, it was a handshake and some signed contracts but that- That wasn't how it went, Cecil. People _died_ so Strex could have my town, my beloved Desert Bluffs. I could have died. They hurt me really badly, but for whatever reason, they needed to keep me around. Honestly? I wish now that they didn't."

"Hey," Cecil began sternly, "don't talk like that. I know this is rough to handle. I don't expect you to be all right with it; Heaven knows I'm not. But they kept you around for a reason. I don't care what that reason is because as far as I'm concerned, that's how you got to us. I love you, Kevin, and Carlos love you too. We care about you . We want you here. I understand that this is extremely difficult for you to deal with, and I understand that I can only ever understand it up to a point. But you don't have to deal with any of this alone, all right? We're here for you. And we're both glad you're still here. Got that?"

Kevin nodded. Cecil held out his arms and Kevin joined him on the sill, burying his face into Cecil's shirt. Cecil held him tightly, and assured him he wasn't letting go any time soon. The two stayed like that for the better portion of the day and slowly, Kevin started to feel somewhat okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider [checking out my Tumblr](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/commissions)!


End file.
